


As The Rush Comes

by Amberly



Series: You Set My Soul Alight [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dual Personality, M/M, Mercenaries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Duo are finally together, ruling Trowa's empire side by side--until a shadow from Trowa's past begins to materialize, threatening to rip apart everything they've built. Including their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a year after the events in No More Gold Lights. I had it posted previously, but took it down for some major re-editing. It's back now, however, and hopefully much better than it was before. There are no major warnings for this particular part.
> 
> Keep in mind that in this series, both Duo and Trowa have a duality, with Shinigami and Nanashi being definite personalities. They're not really separate, but they are distinct.

Duo growled and paced the office, gnawing on his lower lip. Trowa watched outside the door, smiling, then stepped in.

“You look like a caged panther.” Trowa crossed his arms over his chest, admiring the silence of his lover's steps. Duo stilled and growled again. 

“Another shipment went missing,” his fingers toyed with the end of his braid.

“This is fucking ridiculous. Who was in charge?” Trowa spoke through clenched teeth. This was the fourth shipment in six months. Which was four too many.

“Carl,” the response was weary. Carl had been responsible for one of the other shipments. The braided man rubbed his temple, muscles tense. 

“I'm just going to kill him.” Duo shot him a look, eyebrow raising slightly at the declaration.

“Get our money back first,” He continued rubbing his temples, then dropped his hands.

“We can sell him for parts,” Trowa offered. His mate was tense. Too tense. Duo grinned at him, leaning back against the desk.

“You're hot when you're all bloodthirsty,” Duo teased, grinning wider at the arms around his waist. Trowa nuzzled his neck, inhaling. Duo smirked, pulling back.

“Aren't you supposed to be disemboweling Carl?” he asked, amused. Duo's rested his hands on his lover's arms, breath catching as Trowa flicked a tongue out at his pulse.

“He can live. We'll go after the shipment,” he sucked lightly, biting down.

“I fucking hate Russia,” Duo moaned, bucking in to the slow hand on his cock, spreading his legs wider. Trowa's mouth was sliding over his jaw, teasing with his teeth and soothing the mark with his tongue.

“I know,” he whispered against Duo's mouth, sucking on his lower lip and then sliding down. He pulled Duo out of his pants, flicking his tongue out at the head of his cock. Duo fisted his hair, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Looking up at him, Trowa ran his tongue over the skin, dipping it in the slit. He sucked lightly, stroking his mate's thighs. On the desk, Duo bucked and cried out, letting his head fall back as he surrendered to the wet heat of Trowa's mouth.

“Love the way you taste.” Trowa moaned, lapping his cock clean and standing. Duo drew him in for a kiss, moving to cup him through his pants. Trowa pulled back, licking his cheek.

“Later, baby. Go home and relax. I'll talk to Carl,” he nuzzled the dark hair, inhaling his scent. The hand on his crotch gave a playful squeeze as Duo jumped down, body flush against Trowa's.

“I got you a present,” he teased, violet eyes dark, heading for the door. “It's edible body paint. I'll see you at home.” Winking, Duo slipped out of the room, leaving Trowa grinning widely in the middle of the office.

* * *

 

Trowa stepped in to a quiet apartment and smirked. He made his way slowly to the bedroom, stripping as he approached. Duo was stretched out on the bed, blindfolded messily, hands tied to the headboard above his head. Trowa eyed his mate hungrily, licking his lips. 

There were edible paints set up on the table, and a remote for the stereo next to them. Trowa flicked the stereo on, then straddled his lover, purring softly as the room filled with music.

"Good choice," he ran his hands over the well-muscled chest, thumbing a nipple. The body under his arched, moaning softly. Duo pressed in to his hands, smirking as they moved over his skin. Glitch Mob was some of their favorite fucking music.

Trowa dipped a brush in to one of the pots of paint, dragging it slowly down Duo's chest. His lover arched again, making a soft noise as the brush slid over his nipple. Duo let his head fall back against the bed as the brush moved down his stomach, painting down the crease of his thigh, then circling his cock. Trowa watched as he writhed, legs splayed open, body arching against the brush.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he moaned, setting the brush on the table and following the paint with his tongue. He prepped his lover quickly, using the slick paint. Duo tugged on the rope, eyes shut behind the blindfold, wrapping a leg around his mate's waist.

They moved slowly together, hips arching. Duo's hair clung to their slick bodies, his head tipped back against the bed, Trowa's tongue and teeth moving over his throat. Duo came with a shout, pulling his lover over the edge with him.

Panting, Trowa pressed his forehead against his mate's neck, their bodies sticky with paint and semen. Undoing the blindfold, he nuzzled Duo's face, stroking his arms and pulling the ropes undone. Wrapping his arms around him, Duo smiled.

"Shower?" Duo's voice was low and rough. Trowa licked his cheek, carrying him to the bathroom. The water was hot, and Duo tilted his head back, eyes falling shut as his lover washed his hair. Russia would be cold and tense. There had been a shift in power that made the profits unstable. There had been a hostility that they had ignored, too focused on the missing shipments.

"You gonna keep me warm in Russia?" Duo teased sleepily, curling around Trowa's body, hands stroking his chest and hip. Their bed was soft, cradling them against the future. His mate purred, nuzzling the top of his head, fingers in his hair.

"I'm going to keep you warm always," Trowa whispered in to his hair, smiling at the answering purr, eyes closing in the darkness.

* * *

 

Vlad grit his teeth as the door to his office opened. The workers knew better. Everyone had to have an appointment. Glaring, he looked up, an angry dismissal on the tip of his tongue. It died. Vlad swallowed, face going pale.

"Hello, Vlad. What happened with the shipment?" Trowa's voice was low and dark, his hand pressed discreetly to Duo's lower back. Duo smirked across the desk.

"I--I just know it went missing," he swallowed, flinching slightly as Duo leaned forward with a growl.

"Not good enough," he smirked wider, violet eyes darkening. The hand on his back pressed tighter.

"You're a good informant, Vlad. And an excellent employee. I'd hate to have to terminate you," Trowa kept his voice light, watching as the remaining color drained from the man's face.

"Carl. The rumor is he lost them on purpose. The shipments," Vlad swallowed again as the eyes on him went flat.

"He what?"

"He didn't lose the shipments by accident. The local guys don't like you--" he cut off as Duo snarled.

Vlad," Trowa leaned forward, "If I were you, I'd be giving names. And Details. Unless you want to lose your hand," he raised an eyebrow, hand falling from Duo's back.

"There's a man. Nikolai. He was in here looking---he said he was looking for “the dog and his bitch.” We threw him out." Vlad bit his lip and flinched as the men across from him hissed in anger. "He's from Siberia."

Trowa slid his hand in to his pocket, drawing out a knife and flicking it open. Vlad whimpered as Duo leaned forward.

"You keep this up, Vlad, and we won't let you choose which hand we cut off," Duo's eyes glittered darkly.

"We want names. Now," Trowa toyed with the knife.

"I only know Nikolai. He's been encouraging the local groups to ‘clean house’.”

"Hand on the table, Vlad," Trowa's voice was low, almost soothing, and Vlad wilted under their glares.

"You--You want Alexi! I have an address," he stammered, hands going behind his back.

"I'd write that. Fast." Duo glared, watching as Vlad scrambled to write it down on a scrap of paper. Trowa took it, pinning his hand to the desk and setting the knife to his wrist.

"No! Please! That's all I know!" he whimpered, trembling and clenching his eyes shut. Duo let out a low laugh.

"If they know we are coming, you will lose more than your hand," he ground out. Trowa's knife leaving an angry red mark as he pulled away.

"Get Carl in here. We're going to want to speak with him." Duo slipped out, Trowa close behind.

Vlad collapsed in his chair, shaking and whimpering. It had been a while since the boss had been in town. His partner had stayed home. Reaching under his desk, he drew out a flask of vodka, taking a long pull and wiping his mouth. He could see why they called him Death.

Outside the office, Trowa pulled Duo in close, sharing warmth. Duo read the note and cursed. It was outside of the city. Too far to walk. Trowa pressed a kiss to his hair.

"What color?" he whispered, lips brushing his ear. Duo blinked, then grinned.

"Blue," he watched his lover slip off, wrapping tightly around himself, and grinning wider. When a dark blue car pulled up, Duo slipped in, laughing, his eyes soft.

"Baby, you do the sweetest things," he pressed a kiss to Trowa's cheek as they sped off.

* * *

 

The address led them to a small house in a field, a single car parked out front. Duo frowned, hand closing around Trowa's wrist as he opened the door.

"Hey. Love you. Be careful," he gave him a quick kiss, then slipped out. Trowa smile before allowing his face to go blank, and following after him.

Duo knocked, leaning casually against the door frame. A young blond answered, expression hard and tinged with suspicion. Trowa slid his foot in to the door, keeping it wedged open. 

"What do you want?" the blond's accent was thick, his eyes darting between them. Duo gave him a slow, feral grin.

"Your name would be nice," he grinned wider, showing his teeth. The blond swallowed as Trowa grinned as well, mirroring his expression. 

"Why?" he answered, brown eyes sullen and sharp.

"Look. You answer our questions, we don't start cutting of parts," Trowa offered, voice polite. Duo purred slightly, shooting him a hot look, then growled at the blonde, who had paled.

"I am Aleksander," he stammered, flinching as Duo leaned in, pushing the door open wider. Trowa frowned.

"You are not who we want. Where is Nikolai?" Trowa's own accent had thickened, hanging heavily on his words.

"I don't know, he only sends messages." Aleksander swallowed as they exchanged a look.

"Do we believe that, Nashi?" Shinigami smirked.

"No, Shini. I don't think we do," Nanashi grinned, watching as his mate sprang forward, pinning the blond to the wall next to the door, knife pressed against his throat.

"Aleksander, huh? Alexi for short?" he sneered. Alexi swallowed again, wincing from the pressure of the knife. Shinigami smirked wider. "Nikolai?"

"Moscow! I don't know the address," Alexi squeaked out as the blade pressed tighter to his throat. Nanashi laughed softly, licking the back of his lover's neck.

"Do not frighten the little mouse too much. He is cute," he grinned, and Alexi flinched as a wave of anger passed over Shinigami's face. Nanashi liked blonds.  _ Too much _ , Shinigami thought. 

"Is that all, Alexi?” The blond nodded frantically. Shinigami pulled back, sheathing his knife and heading for the door.

"You are Shinigami and Nanashi," Alexi blurted, flinching as they laughed.

"Yeah. We are," Nanashi grinned, moving towards the car. "And you never saw us, little mouse." Alexi nodded, heart pounding in his chest as they got in to the car, speeding away. They were dangerous. But so was Nikolai, and Nikolai had his family. Alexi picked up his phone, fingers shaking as he dialed.

* * *

 

"Do I need to spend a few hours in Moscow reminding you who you belong to?" Shinigami pulled on to the road, glaring at Nanashi. His lover nuzzled his cheek, then licked him.

"I could never forget," he whispered in to his ear, sucking the flesh. Shinigami purred, eyes softening, stroking a hand through his hair. It was gratifying, the easy way Nanashi gave ownership over to him. Especially considering their past.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when we need to change cars," he smiled, speeding up. Trowa nodded, smiling back and going to lean against the window. The hand on his wrist stopped him, tugging him over, and he smiled wider, head resting in his mate's lap as he drifted off, Duo's hand stroking his hair.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Woot! Two updates on the same day! And thus continues the rewrite of As the Rush Comes. This one will probably be the last update for the next two weeks, as I'm trying to get everything caught up. But don't worry! I have another chapter of this one written, half a chapter of Drift on Numbered Days written, and Fall Off the Earth completed plotted out. From this point on, everything should be updating at least once a month. 
> 
> Warnings: Major Warnings for this Chapter! There is the threat of sexual assault in this chapter. But don't worry! He gets his. Which leads to the next warning: Torture scene!

They were close to a stopping point. Duo's hand was still tight in Trowa's hair, stroking it gently as his lover slept. Trowa's breath on his thigh was warm, the weight of his head a solid reminder that he was there, that they were there. Together. Even if “there” was Russia.

Duo brushed back his mate's bangs, stroking a finger down his cheek. It had been more than a year. And he still woke up at night, turning his head on the pillow to press his face against whatever part of Trowa was closest, inhaling. He'd lie like that, eyes closed, until, lulled by the soft snore of his lover, he slept.

The car jerked, and Duo cursed as it fishtailed. Trowa was awake and alert in an instant, and Duo reached out, resting a hand on his thigh as he pulled the car over.

“Tire blew. No big deal,” Duo slipped out of the car. There was no real cover. Just some trees, and a ditch along the side of the road. But it was dark. That would have to be enough. Trowa was by his side immediately, gun drawn.

“Cover me. I can change it faster,” Trowa was tense. Duo nodded, pulling his gun from the holster at his back, eyes sweeping along the road. With a curse, Trowa drew Duo back against the car.

“There are nails in it. Lots of them,” he growled, scanning the road. There were lights. “Get in the ditch. If it's help, great. If not, run.”

“What? No, Trowa—“.

“You're faster,”  Trowa cut Duo off, glaring at him. He looked down in to angry violet eyes.

“I'm not leaving you,” Duo growled.

“Do not fight me on this.”

“Nashi--” Duo growled deeper, eyes darkening. Trowa pushed him towards the ditch, growling back.

“There's no time.. Get in the fucking ditch,” he turned away, grinning at the clod of earth that hit him in the back of the head.

“Don't you fucking leave me, you asshole,” Duo snarled, ducking down in to the cover of the ditch, listening as a car approached..

Trowa leaned against the side of the car, green eyes dark, muscles lax. The van's stopped. It's doors opene, and a group of four men stepping out.  He knew his mate well enough to know Duo wasn't running. He was going to have to keep their attention on himself. It would only be over his corpse that Duo would be captured.

“Nanashi? Alone? Where is that beautiful bitch of yours?” the man sneered, gun trained on his forehead. Trowa kept his face blank, apologizing to his lover in his head. If Duo could hear this, he was already seething.

“He left me for some Spanish guy. I'm pretty torn up about it,” he kept his voice casual, eyes darting over the men. They were all armed, guns pointed at him. He would have to go with them. Trowa held back a growl as they laughed. “Why don't you take me to Nikolai? I'll assume that's why I'm not dead.”

The man in charge laughed, waving his men forward. One of them grabbed Trowa's arm. Immediately, a quick succession of shots rang out, two of the men dropping to the ground. Trowa growled, grabbing the gun of the leader and shoving it back and in to his face. Wresting it from his grip, he shot the man. Trowa looked up to find Duo standing by his side.

“Damn it, Shinigami,” Trowa growled, grabbing the front of his lover's shirt and glaring at him, eyes flashing dark. Shinigami growled back.

“You asshole,” he hissed, face pale, eyes dark and sparking with anger. There were lights coming up the road.

“Run.”

“No,” Duo growled,  barring his teeth. Grabbing on to Duo's shirt, Trowa kissed him, lips bruising, then shoved him away.

“You know I can't keep up. I'll draw them off. Now run!”

“You better fucking find me, you asshole,” Shinigami snarled, kissing him and taking off towards the trees. Trowa watched him, then turned to face the approaching vehicle, his heart hammering. Duo--Shinigami--would be okay.

There were five of them this time, and the leader cursed at the bodies littering the road. The men moved quickly, shoving the bodies in the empty car. One of the men climbed in, driving it on as the others grabbed Trowa.

“You did this alone,” the leader’s voice was tinged with suspicion. Trowa nodded, and the man snorted. “Get him in the van. If Shinigami was here, he's gone now.”

The men forced him in to the van and sliding in on either side of him. One of the men turned his face, looking at him with open hunger.

“He's pretty. Maybe we should have some fun before we hand him over to Nikolai,” he licked his lips, eyes roaming over Trowa's face and body. Trowa stared coldly at him, face blank. The driver snorted.

“Just knock him out, Peter. Nikolai wants him alive,” the driver gave him an ugly grin in the review mirror, and the man on the other side of him brought his gun down on the back of his head. He gave a grunt, falling forward in to Peter's lap.

Trowa kept his eyes shut, breathing shallow. Duo was fast. And a master of stealth. He wasn't going to get caught. He'd be fine. Trowa knew he'd be dealing with his mate's anger later. The thought warmed him. He knew the anger for what it was: worry. Attachment. Even after a year together, Duo still feared waking up in an empty bed.

* * *

 

Around him, the men were talking.

“It would not take long. An hour, two hours, tops. We all get a go,” Peter was talking. Trowa opened his mouth slightly, sending a warm breath over his crotch. The man in the passenger seat spoke up.

“Nikolai won't care. And it will make him more likely to talk, if he's already a little broken,” the passenger spoke up. The driver snorted, shaking his head as he pulled over.

“One hour. One. So hurry,” he growled, watching as Peter dragged Trowa out of the car, slamming him against the side of the van. Trowa kept his body limp, waiting while the Peter pulled his pants down, grabbing his hips. The feeling of steel against the base of his cock made Peter freeze.

“Pretend you are fucking me, or I cut your cock off,” Trowa hissed through clenched teeth. Peter swallowed, hips beginning to move steadily.

“Is anyone left in the van?” Trowa's received a grunt as an answer. It was probably the driver. He lowered his voiced further.

“You're going to bend me over, slowly, so I can reach your gun,” he ground out. The man bent them, and Trowa reached out, grabbing the gun and shoving Peter back, bringing the butt down on his head. The two other men made sounds of surprise, turning from where they were standing behind the van, and Trowa shot them quickly, years of training allowing him to deliver quick shots to the forehead. Behind him, Peter was groaning, holding his head. Trowa pulled him up by his hair, growling in to his face and setting the gun under his chin. He made a perfect shield. Trowa shot the driver as soon as he rounded the corner, then brought the gun down hard on Peter's head, knocking him out. Quickly unlacing the captive’s boots, Trowa used the shoelaces to bind his wrists. He tossed Peter in the van, then climbed in himself, turning it around.

He had no idea where Duo was. It was night, and Russia was cold. He growled. If anyone touched his mate—he shook himself. Duo, with or without Shinigami, could take care of himself. His lover would be fine. His mate would be fine. Trowa smirked, shooting the bound man a glance in the review mirror. And he had a present waiting as an apology.

* * *

Duo watched the road carefully, sticking to the tree line. Trowa would be back. Duo had to trust him. They were partners. Lovers. Mates. Trowa wasn't going to abandon him. Trowa loved him. Trowa let himself be kidnapped. Duo took a deep breath. Right now, he needed to focus on shelter.

It was dark, and cold. He was wearing a coat, but it wasn't thick enough to keep out the seeping chill. They'd been in the city, and together, and Duo had been counting on Trowa's steady heat to keep him warm. Out here, with the wind whipping his hair and tugging at his clothing, it was freezing.

There were lights on he road. The car moved slowly, and he made his way in to the ditch, muscles tense. Duo cursed, tightening the grip on his car. It was the car that had left, before, with Trowa. Growling, he raised up slightly, taking aim.

“If you shoot me, you'll have to find a new lover!” a familiar voice called out. Duo's heart jumped. Trowa. With a happy shout, he scrambled out of the ditch, heading for the now stopped car. Trowa threw the door open, pulling his lover tightly against his chest and pressing his face in his hair, inhaling deeply. Nuzzling his chest, Duo wrapped his arms around him. Trowa pressed a kiss to the top of his head and drew back.

“Get in the van. Backseat. There's a present for you,” he grinned, watching his mate's face light with curiosity.  Duo opened the back passenger door and climbed in, eyeing the man on the seat.

“Baby, doesn't he seem a bit old?” Duo gnawed on his lip. The man wasn't very attractive, either. Trowa laughed.

“He's not that kind of present,” he gave his lover a feral grin. “He tried to assault me. I thought you might want to talk to him.”

“Oh,” Duo growled, eyes going flat and dark. “Thank you, Nashi. I'll make him cry for you.” 

* * *

 

It was late when they reached Moscow. Trowa drove them to a warehouse outside of town. The place was empty and musty. While he wiped the car clean, Shinigami dragged his present out, suspending him against the wall by his wrists and drawing his knife. And then he waited. Nanashi loved watching him work.

Car clean, his mate drew up a chair and sat,  watching eagerly. Shinigami  was ruthless and precise. Blood thrumming with pride and desire, Nanashi leaned back, dark eyes glued on his partner. Shinigami blew his mate a kiss, then jolted his prey away with a slap.

“Wha–“ the man cut off, flinching as Shinigami leaned in, stroking his cheek with a knife.

“Hush. I’m in charge,” he crooned. The man paled and stammered as he approached. Shinigami pressed their cheeks together, pointing to Nanashi with the switchblade.

“He?  Is mine. You don’t touch him,” he turned, slashing at his face with the knife and leaving a thin cut. His toy cried out, drawing a chuckle from Nanashi.

“Fuck, I love you like this,” he whispered, readjusting his pants. Shinigami smirked, blade running over the man's throat.

“Now, you have a choice,” he teased the blade down Peter’s chest, popping a few buttons off his shirt. “You can lose your balls. Or your life.”

“Which,” the man swallowed, trembling, “which is which?”

“If you don't hurry, he'll take both,” Nanashi offered from his chair, eyes intent. “He's not patient.”

“Wha—What do you want?” the man whimpered, then cried out as Shinigami drew the knife down his chest, leaving a deep red line.

“Where is Nikolai?” Shinigami cut another line over his chest. The man stammered an address wildly, eyes bulging.

“Very good,” Shinigami stroked his cheek with the knife. “Now. Why does he want us?”

“He's trying to—clean house,” Peter tried to move away from the cold metal. Snarling, Shinigami grabbed his hair, yanking his head back and pushing the point of the knife against his jugular.

“What does that mean?” he leaned in, their faces inches apart.

“He—wants you out of Russia!” the man sobbed, cringing and closing his eyes. The knife pressed tighter against his skin.Shinigami turned, and smiled at his mate.

“Do we need anything else?” he grinned, eyes dark and wild, as Nanashi shook his head.

“Finish playing with your toy, love.” Shinigami turned back to their captive.

“You didn't really want to live without your balls, did you?” Shinigami tiled his head. He stabbed him quickly, twisting the knife. Peter slumped. Using the dead man's shirt, Shinigami wiped the knife clean, then tossed it on the ground.

“Love watching you work,” Nanashi moaned as his lover straddled him. Shinigami yanking his head back by his hair and biting his throat. With his arms wrapped around his lover’s neck, he began grinding his hips up, moaning louder at the lips at teeth moving over his neck.

“Let's get back to the hotel,” Shinigami dragged his tongue along Nanashi's pulse, grinding back against him. His lover moaned in response, picking him up and lapping at his lower lip, green eyes hot and dark.

“Going to fuck me?” he purred, setting the braided man down on his feet. Shinigami grabbed his ass and growled, pulling their hips tight together.

“Through the floor,” he promised, licking Nanashi's ear. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Here is the update for As the Rush Comes! 
> 
> Warnings: Explicit sex and some violence. Very worried Trowa.

Nanashi moaned. Shinigami had him by the hair, had him by the hips, twisting his hips as he slammed in to him. Nanashi met his mate's thrusts with an arch of his hips, flexing around his cock and lowering his shoulders to the bed.

“Nanashi!” Shimigami cried out, tossing his head back. He pulled him back by his hair, biting his shoulder and piercing the skin as he came. Nanashi let out a clipped scream, coming hard in to his own hand.

Shinigami sat back, holding his mate on his lap. He licked the blood from the bite mark, and stroked his hands over his hips. Nanashi arched, pressing back against his lover's chest and turning to nuzzle his hair. Trailing his teeth over his jaw, Shinigami bit down on his lover's, growling softly.

“Shinigami,” it was a soft, reverent purr. Nanashi's mouth found his. Long fingers stroked his hips, a tongue teasing against his. Green and violet met briefly before Nanahi's eyes shut, moaning in to his mate's mouth as a hand slid over his cock. Shinigami stroked him slowly, devouring his mouth, hips rolling against him.

“Turn around and lie back,” it was a command, whispered against his lips. Nanashi complied quickly. Keeping his hips on Shinigami’s lap, he let the rest of himself lie back against  the bed. Shinigami ran his hands up his lover's thighs, rolling his hips, watching the muscles move under Nanashi's skin.

“I love fucking you like this,” he purred, using one hand to stroke his lover's cock. With a low cry, Nanashi arched, bucking in to the hand and tightening around the cock in his as. Shinigami moved  faster, thrusting hard in to his mate, watching his body move. They climaxed together, shouting their release in to the heated air of the hotel room.

Shinigami curled around him and held him tightly.  On his side, Nanashi pressed against his mate, nuzzling his face. Duo ran a hand down his back, smiling at the affection in the slowly lightening green eyes. Kissing him, Trowa slid his hand through his hair, giving a gentle tug.

“Room service? We can find Nikolai tomorrow,” he smoothed back Duo's bangs, pressing his lips against his forehead. The braided man nodded, eyes narrowing slightly, then slipped out of bed, tugging on his jeans. Trowa stood, making his way to the bathroom while his lover dialed.

He showered slowly, smiling and running his hands over the bite marks littering his chest. His ass was sore, stripped red from his belt and welting slightly under the spray.  Shinigami had been relentless. Trowa hadn't felt this relaxed sine before they'd made it to Russia. Toweling off, he smiled and stretched, making his way back in to the suite.

Duo stood at the window, sipping a hot cup of coffee, wearing jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. His hair was down, brushing the top of his ass. Trowa stalked towards him, eyes flickering. Even clothed, few things were as desirable as his mate. Wrapping his arms tight around his waist, he leaned in, resting his chin on his shoulder. The eyes that met his in the window were cold and angry. Trowa paused, then nuzzled the side of his lover's head.

“I'm sorry I made you run,” he said softly, running a hand up Duo's shirt. The muscles quivered beneath his hand. The hand on the mug tensed, his lover's jaw clenching tightly. Trowa sighed, turning to pull on his jeans.

“You left me,” his voice was like glass. Trowa watched as Duo set the mug down on the table, turning to move in to the bathroom. Trowa swallowed. Standing, he made his way to the bathroom, hand reaching for the door. Duo opened it first, running in to the wall of Trowa's chest. His hair was braided.

“I know,” it was soft, green eyes unguarded. “I'm sorry”

Duo shoved him back. He moved hrough the room, braid whipping behind him.

“You promised,” he growled out, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at him in the window.

“I know,” Trowa's voice was soft, defeated. He sat heavily at the table. There was no point in arguing. He'd apologized. If Duo wanted to be stubborn and hurt, it was up to him. Trowa made his feelings very clear, in the bedroom. In the way his hand would rest on his back, even during meetings. He didn't want to think about what would happen to him, if Duo died. He'd left him behind to protect him. Not to leave him. There was a low growl from across the room.

“Fine,” Duo zipped a jacket over his sweater. Trowa froze with the fork halfway to his mouth. The fork slowly lowered back to the plate. Duo was shoving his clothing in a bag, growling to himself, eyes flickering dark and light. Slowly, Trowa stood.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. If you didn't want me here, you could've just said something,” Duo snarled, stalking towards the door. Trowa's hand closed on his wrist, eyes flashing, a low growl building in his chest.

“I didn't want—“ They both paused. There was a soft, polite tap. Without thinking, Trowa drew Duo against his chest, covering his mouth with his hand. Duo paused, mouth already open. His eyes widened, then narrowed, and he nodded. Pulling away, he made his way silently to the balcony, opening the door. Trowa tugged on a sweater, grabbing a jacket and following him.

Trowa was zipping the jacket as the door burst open. The man in the door way open fired, a wide grin on his face. Trowa dove, tackling his lover to the floor. They were up in an instant, darting out the door and on to the balcony, staying low. The man in the room was laughing, shouting at them in Russian. Standing, Duo began climbing over the balcony railing. It wasn't that far of a drop. They could make it.

The searing pain in his shoulder made him cry out. He clutched at it, whimpering in pain. Duo fell from the balcony as he lost his grip. There was a frightened cry from above him, and the feeling of a body dropping next to his. Then arms were around him, tugging him up, moving around his waist, and Duo faded out, relaxing in to the familiar grip of his mate.

* * *

 

Nanashi set his lover carefully down on the couch. Vlad was shutting the door, locking it and wringing his hands. Shinigami was still unconscious, blood seeping through his shirt. His cheek was bruised, face pale. Nanashi felt panic rise, his breath coming in short gasps. By the door, Vlad was watching, expression shocked. Nanashi didn't panic. He was cold, and ruthless, and clutching the wrist of his unconscious partner like a life line. Vlad cleared his throat.

"There is a first aid kit in the cabinet," he offered, startled by the depth of gratitude reflected in the dark green eyes. Vlad watched as his employer darted to the cabinet, withdrawing the supplies, then slipped out of the office. He had calls to make, and Nanashi could treat his lover in peace.

Nanashi stripped off his lover’s shirt, tossing it in the corner. He cleaned and bandaged the wound with quick, gentle fingers. Running his eyes over Duo's body, he cursed. His arm was swollen, bruised from where he'd landed on it. It didn't feel broken, but Nanashi knew that only an X-ray would show for sure. Whining, he draped his coat over his lover's body, stroking his cheek softly.

"Baby? Please wake up, baby," he whined again, pressing his face to Duo’s hair.  He’d lost a lot of blood. Trowa had driven as fast as he could, but early morning sun brought little heat to Russia's frigid air, leaving them both cold. Duo was in shock. Trowa closed his eyes, whispering in Russian the few prayers he'd learned as a child. Sliding a hand in to the base of Duo's braid, he clutched it tightly, fingers linked with the braided man's limp, white hand.

"Please, baby. You have to wake up. Wake up for me, baby, please," the words were whispered desperately against dark hair. He didn't know what he would do, if Duo---Trowa cut the thought off. It was just a bullet wound. His mate had seen worse. Shinigami was death. It was impossible to kill death.

Duo stirred, whimpering, his eyelids flickering. Trowa slid his hand over Duo's jaw, stroking the skin and cupping his cheek.

"Baby?" There was a note of hope in Trowa's voice. His lover's brow furrowed, then cleared. Resting their foreheads together, Trowa let out a choked breath, closing his eyes and stroking over his cheekbone. Duo had been walking out of his life. Again. Trowa swallowed. He'd assumed Duo knew. Knew how he felt, how much he meant to him. Inhaling shakily, he opened his eyes, fingers tracing Duo’s jaw.

Duo's mouth felt dry. His shoulder throbbed, a dull fire under the skin. Someone was stroking his cheek, someone was holding his hand. It smelled like Trowa. His eyelids fluttered open briefly, then slammed shut. The light was too bright. Duo whimpered. Trowa flicked the lights off, apologies falling from his lips in a steady frantic stream. Trowa smoothed back his bangs with gentle hands, stroking his fingers over his skin. Duo opened his eyes.

"Hey," his voice was hoarse, and he swallowed, licking his chapped lips. Trowa held a glass of water to his lips, and he drank gratefully.

"Hey, baby. How you feeling?" Trowa's voice shook. His hands shook. Duo furrowed his brow.

"What happened?" He felt like he'd been shot. Trowa's arms were around him, cradling him tightly, one hand buried in his hair. His mate was shaking, and Duo wrapped his arms around his shoulders in alarm.

"Trowa?" There was an edge of hysteria in his voice as his lover's arms tightened, face tight and wet against his neck. Trowa's lips were moving, muttering Russian against his skin, and Duo blinked. He was praying. Pulling back, he cupped Trowa's cheek, brow furrowed.

"You wouldn't wake up," Trowa whispered, eyes shut, kissing his palm. Duo ran his fingers over the smooth, damp skin, brow furrowing further. His lover leaned in, pressing their mouths together, hand tightening in his hair. With a surprised noise, Duo kissed back. He let out a muffled moan at the desperate cling of his lover's lips, running his hand up Trowa's arm. He panted as the kiss broke, stroking the back of his neck. Shuddering, his mate caught his hand, kissing the fingertips. Duo felt his cheeks warm, and he swallowed, sitting up.

"Careful, love," there was a hand on his back, and Duo smiled, leaning to rub his nose with Trowa's.

"I've been shot before," Duo was unable to keep a note of smugness out of his voice as he sat up. Trowa laughed, breath catching, then slid behind him, arms wrapping tight around his waist. Duo rested back against his lover's chest, stroking his hand.

"I love you," the soft Russian was whispered in to his hair, and Duo butt his lover's chin with his head. Laughing again, Trowa kissed the top of his head, arms tightening at the knock at the door.

"Come," he frowned at the interruption, holding Duo closer. His lover snickered.

"Right now? But I'm wounded..." Duo grinned up at him and Trowa snorted, rolling his eyes and looking towards the opening door.

"Nanashi. Shinigami," Vald paused, then stepped in, a small, wiry man stepping in after him. The man had scraggly black hair and wide, watery blue eyes, and he flinched at the twin growls that greeted him, drawing back. Vlad grabbed his elbow, dragging him in to the room and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Kissing the top of Duo's head, Trowa slid carefully out from behind him, giving the newcomer a slow, dark grin.

"Hello, Carl," Trowa's voice was soft and polite, his eyes slowly darkening. Carl cringed, wringing his hands. Pulling out a chair, Trowa sat, crooking his finger, and Carl crossed to stand in front of him, eyes darting around the room. He swallowed.

"I can explain!" Carl cringed. The man across from him bared his teeth, face white with anger. A point of metal pressed against his neck, warm breath wafting in to his ear, and Carl squeaked, freezing.

"I'd start now," Shinigami growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter, but that's because the next one is going to be significantly longer than the others. It will also be the last. It's been a long, rough road with this fic, but things are finally getting to a point where they can be resolved--and hopefully in a way that's both unexpected and completely logical!

They stayed at the office, piling blankets on the couch. Duo draped himself over Trowa's chest, snuggling in to his warmth with a smile curving over his lips. Trowa's fingers slid through the loose mass of his unbound hair, soft and soothing. Interrogating Carl had been long, and tough. Duo felt sympathy for him, he really did. But he knew how Trowa felt about employees stealing. He didn’t know if there was much he’d be able to do.

“I wish he’d come to us first,” Duo started, cheek pressed against the warm skin of Trowa’s chest. His lover grunted in return. “What would you do, if someone kidnapped me?”

“I wouldn’t have to do anything,” Trowa sounded amused. “You’d get out on your own.”

“Trowa,” Duo pushed himself up, glaring at him.

“You would.’

“That isn’t the point.”

“He stole from us.”

“Because they have his daughter,” Duo spoke through clenched teeth, crossing his arms over his chest. Trowa sat up, running a frustrted hand through his hair, jaw set.

“And if he had come to us then, it would be different,” he growled, his own arms crossing over his chest. Duo’s eyes narrowed, violet dark and angry. He met Trowa’s hard emerald head on, nails digging in to the skin of his upper arms.

“How can you be this cold? If it was me--and don’t give me that bullshit about being able to take care of myself. If It was me, would you let them have me?”

Trowa hesitated. Not long, but long enough. Duo slid off his lap, fists clenched. He marched to the door, back ramrod straight, hair wild and trailing down his back, brushing the tops of his thighs. Trowa watched with admiration, still struggling with the words on his tongue. His lover was beautiful, radiating anger like sparks. It warmed him, filled him, and he surged off the couch like a wave, desperate to cool the molten hurt of his lover. His hand closed on Duo’s shoulder gently.

“You never give me time to answer,” his voice held a hint of reproach. Duo’s hands balled tighter, shoulders rising in defence of a blow he was constantly anticipating.

“You shouldn’t have to think that hard,” he spat, refusing to turn. He didn’t want to look at Trowa, to see the hurt on his face. He had hurts, too, and they were important, and if Trowa didn’t get that--

“It’s not hard to think. It’s hard to say,” Trowa brushed his fingers down Duo’s hair, biting on his lower lip. It was hard to say. Especially to say in English, which came hard to his tongue, still, on the nights they fought. He’d promised himself he’d never watch Duo walk away again, a promise that was being tested this trip. Duo’s shoulders relaxed under the light touch of Trowa’s hand. He sighed, then turned, jaw jutting out as he looked up at Trowa.

“So. Answer.”

“We should go on vacation. After this is over. Somewhere warm. Just us,” Trowa murmured, stepping in to Duo’s space and wrapping an arm around his waist. He brushed his fingers over Duo’s cheek, ignoring the confused tilt of his head.

“What--”

“We work too hard. And I…I forget that there are more important things than the business,” Trowa admitted, leaning in to brush his lips over Duo’s. He knew it was true. Trowa was used to being alone. To running things alone. He forgot what it meant to have someone else in his life, even after a year with Duo by his side. Threading his fingers through Duo’s hair, he rested their foreheads together, taking a shuddering breath. Duo’s eyes fluttered shut, his hand resting on Trowa’s chest.

“With Carl. I don’t trust him anymore. I can’t keep him. But--we can help him get his daughter back,” Trowa drew Duo against his chest, resting his cheek against his hair. The tension left his lover’s body like smoke. Sliding the arm around Duo’s waist down to grip him, he pulled him up, pleased when a pair of slim legs wrapped around his hips. He carried Duo to the couch, settling back on it and drawing a blanket over his legs.

“Do you think she’s still alive?” Duo asked, stretching out on top of his lover, bringing the blanket higher. Trowa nodded, pushing a lock of hair back behind Duo’s ears.

“Nikolai would not kill her without reason. And so far, he doesn’t have a reason,” he pressed a kiss to the top of Duo’s head. “Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow will be long.”

* * *

 

They spent the next morning finalizing their plans. Vlad gave them the use of the office. Trowa sat behind the big desk, frowning as he listened to Carl recount the whole chain of events. Leaning against the desk, arms crossed over his chest, Duo’s brow furrowed. He held his hand up, cutting Carl off in the middle of a sentence.

“So you’ve spoken with her? Since?” this was important. They couldn’t risk a rescue on a dead girl. Carl nodded.

“He brings her when he picks up the shipments,” Carl wet his lips, avoiding Trowa’s gaze. Trowa’s hands steepled on the desk, eyebrow raised.

“He picks them up,” Trowa needed that clarification.

“Yes.”

“Duo--”

“I know,” Duo pushed away from the desk, rubbing the back of his neck. The more Carl talked the more it sounded like a track. “I don’t think it’s for you.”

“What? What do you mean?” Trowa’s eyes narrowed further.

“Face it, lover. You’re not known for compassion. On your own, you wouldn’t go after Carl’s daughter,” Duo took a deep breath, giving Carl a look. The man cringed. He knew it too. It was only because of Duo that they were having this conversation. That they were planning to rescue. Trowa leaned back in his chair, eyes flashing.

“He wants you.”

“I think he was counting on your ruthlessness.”

“So what? Was he counting on you to try the rescue alone?” Trowa frowned, looking worriedly at Duo. That was exactly what Duo would’ve done, if Trowa hadn’t agreed. Duo nodded, looking over at Carl.

“He picks up the shipments because it makes him an easy target. He thinks he can catch me,” Duo shrugged, eyes gleaming in the office light. Trowa knew that look. He frowned.

“So you want to let him,” Trowa didn’t like the idea. It was too dangerous. Too many things could go wrong and he didn’t want to let Duo do it. Didn’t want to let Duo go in to danger. Sure, his lover could handle it. He knew that. He’d seen Duo take on men twice his size and come away without a scratch. Duo grinned viciously, all teeth and narrowed violet.

“Yes.”

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Finally! There aren't any real warnings for this chapter, except some sap. I've been working on this one for two years, and I've always known how it was going to end. It was just getting it written that was the problem--all those pesky details in the middle that tripped me up. 
> 
> I don't have any plans to write more for the series, but I'm not sure it's completed yet, either. This will probably end up having a short little epilogue for it, the same way No More Gold Lights does, but I won't know for sure until I write it. 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and I'm sorry this took so long to finish!

Duo hid himself in one of the storage containers. It was a sub par hiding place, but Duo wanted to get caught. And he wanted Nikolai to know. He arranged himself in the hard plastic bin, then looked up, grinning a little. Trowa looked back at him with worry etched on his face. Duo reached up, running his fingers over Trowa’s cheek, heart thudding as Trowa’s hand covered his, lips grazing the palm.

“I’ll be fine,” Duo assured him.

“I want to come.”

“You can’t,” they’d already had this fight. Nikolai needed to believe that he still had the upper hand. Duo’s obvious hiding would be pushing it enough. Trowa frowned down at him, kissing the palm of his hand again, then gently let it go. He stroked his hand down Duo’s braid, jaw set. With a sigh, Trowa leaned in to the crate, pressing a soft, quick kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you soon, mate,” Trowa whispered, nosing his cheek. Duo grinned a little, settling back in the crate.

“I’m counting on it.”

The lid to the crate was shut, and Duo was left alone in the darkness. Their plan was simple. Duo got caught trying to infiltrate Nikolai’s headquarters. Nikolai would use Duo to get something out of Trowa, and Trowa would meet with him to negotiate. And then they would kill him. Shinigami could not be kept prisoner. He was an escape artist, had a long history of breaking out of tight spots, and Trowa trusted that would be true this time. That his lover would be safely out of harms way by the time his knife was buried in Nikolai’s chest. All he had to do now was wait--wait to be captured.

Duo didn’t like waiting.

* * *

 

It was over fast, almost as soon as they landed. The crates were being unloaded, and Duo waited anxiously, curled and holding on to his braid as he heard each one lifted. His crate was heavier than the others, and he knew it, and as soon as it was lifted there a shout went up. They’d found him.  He was pulled struggling from the crate, cursing and spitting like a cat. The men holding him were big, hands bruising on his arms. There was a flash of blond, a low laugh, and Duo was unconscious.

He woke with the sun in his eyes, lying on something soft. Duo rubbed his eyes and sat up, eyes widening. He wasn’t handcuffed, or bound. He wasn’t even sure if the door was locked, and he slid off the bed slowly, heart hammering in his chest. This was not how you took prisoners. The room was spacious, with plush white carpeting and expensive looking furniture, all dark wood and deep blues. There was a walk-in closet on one side, and a door leading to what Duo assumed to be a bathroom on the other. His brow furrowed as he made his way to ornate door on the wall opposite the window.

There was a note on the door. Neat, curled writing invited Duo to shower, to change in to something more suitable. Duo balled it up in his hands, growling a little, then sighed and wet his lips. He opened the bathroom door to find a beautifully tiled masterpiece. The shower was set in to the wall, all glass. There was a large garden tub in one corner, and a suit hanging up. Dark charcoal, white shirt, violet tie. Nikolai wanted him to dress up. With a sigh, Duo began to undress, pausing as his shirt came off.

His bandage had been changed. It was clean white, instead of spotted with blood, and nausea boiled through him. How long had he been out? How out had he been? Duo touched his fingers to the cloth, swallowing hard. There was no clock in the room. No clock in the bathroom. No calendar, no cell phone. Duo could’ve been out for days or hours. Trowa could--Trowa could already have come and gone and left him--Duo took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. Trowa wouldn’t leave him. He’d promised, and Duo had to trust that.

Turning on the shower, he stepped in to the spray, tilting his head back. He had to follow the plan. He had to make sure he was in a position to leave when Trowa got there. Because Trowa was coming for him, and then they were leaving. Together. They were going on vacation. Duo’d never been on vacation before. His lips curved, a small smile creeping over his face. It would be good, to spend time with Trowa without worrying about work. He’d had to make sure Trowa left his phone behind. Maybe Quatre would let them use one of his houses, somewhere warm. Hawaii, or the Bahamas. Duo stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his shoulders. For now, he needed to get dressed and find out what Nikolai wanted.

* * *

 

Trowa watched the plane take off with a blank face. Duo had made him promise over and over that he’d never leave--and he’d never thought to make Duo promise the same. And now his lover was gone, flying willingly in to the arms of their enemy, and Trowa had to trust he’d be okay. Trowa was never good at trust. He shoved his hands in his pockets, turning away from the sight and walking towards the car. Duo was his partner, his equal, and Trowa’s stomach clenched as he thought of him alone, on that plane. They worked together. Not apart. Not separated, like they were now.

In the safety of his office, he put his head on his desk. Duo was gone. It was temporary, but too much. Even when Trowa was on business they had their phones. Had a way to reach out to each other. Right now, Duo was gone and Trowa wouldn’t see him again until Nikolai was dead. It ached, soft and bruised in his chest like a peach. Trowa checked his watch. It had only been half an hour. He had to wait at least six. Trowa took a deep breath and pulled a stack of paperwork over. Keeping busy would help.

But this wouldn’t be the last time. Now people would know. They would know that they could use Duo to get to him. Trowa tapped his pen against his lips, then stilled, going cold. There were worse people than Nikolai out there, and they would know just how to get to Trowa. And he--Duo. Trowa stood, clasping his hands behind his back as he paced the office. He couldn’t let that happen. Couldn’t let his lover, his mate, the other half of him spend his life waiting for the next attack. The next crisis. Running a hand through his hair, he sat on the couch.

He needed to figure out how to end this. For good.

* * *

 

Duo dressed and left the room. The hallway was empty, paneled in dark wood and lit with sconces along the wall. Duo made his way down the hall with his jaw clenched, noting expensive furnishings and painstaking decorations. He could hear laughter, the soft sounds of music, of drinks being poured. The hall opened up in to a large salon. A full bar took up one wall. Windows took up the other, letting in the evening sun and filling the room with a red-orange glow. There were a few people seated together in one corner, a man on his phone seated in another. Duo ignored them, making his way to the bar, conscious of the half-glances shot his way.

“You are awake,” the bartender commented as Duo slid in to a bar stool. The man was older, with thinning grey hair and soft brown eyes. Duo nodded and shrugged, watching as he pulled down a glass.

“The boss will be glad,” he set the glass in front of Duo and waited, raising one bushy eyebrow. Duo ran a hand down his braid, then sighed, resting both elbows on the polished bar.

“What the hell. Bourbon, neat,” he ordered. This wasn’t what he expected, but he wasn’t going to turn down free booze. The bartender selected a bottle of liquor, pouring Duo a generous amount of amber-gold liquid. Raising the glass, Duo swirled the contents, then took a sip. It was good. Perfect, real top-shelf shit, and Duo’s eyes widened a little. This definitely wasn’t what he expected. The bartender laughed, putting the bottle away.

“The boss, he has a proposition for you. Wants you to feel good about him,” the old man winked, then made his way down the bar, heading towards a petite redhead. Duo’s brow furrowed as he sipped. Nikolai had a proposition. But Duo didn’t have anything. The business was Trowa’s. Sure, Duo was his partner, his right hand, but he didn’t negotiate deals. Didn’t have the authority to suspend operations. He rolled the glass between his hands, staring in to the cup as his thoughts drifted. There was a change in the atmosphere of the room, a sudden charge, like a current running through him.

“Shinigami,” a smooth, honey-dipped voice came from behind him. Duo turned, eyes narrowed. The man in front of him was tall, almost as tall as Trowa, with soft blond hair falling around his face. His eyes were grey, calculating, and they ran over Duo’s body like a caress.

“Nikolai,” Duo took the offered hand, shaking it firmly. Nikolai’s grip was strong, his fingers long and cool, and Duo felt betrayed at the zing coursing over his skin at the touch. He broke the handshake quickly, leaning back against the bar and taking another sip of his bourbon. Those grey eyes lingered at his lips, slid over his throat, and Duo raised his eyebrow. Nikolai did not sit. He stood, just shy of too close, in front of Duo, lips curved in just the hint of a smirk. A glance around the room told Duo it was empty. The sun was down, and the room was filled with the soft light of candles.

“I apologize for my earlier behavior...I did not think you would speak to me freely,” Nikolai’s voice was softly accented, like Trowa’s, and Duo felt a pang of longing for his absent lover.

“I can’t imagine why you would think that,” Duo retorted, rolling his eyes. Nikolai chuckled. He seemed delighted with Duo's response, leaning in just a little. Cool fingers came up,  brushing back a lock of Duo’s hair and Duo shivered.

“You are so much more beautiful in person. And so fiery” Nikolai commented, voice soft, and Duo blushed a little. His fingers left Duo’s hair slowly, and Duo felt his breath quicken as he bent his head over his glass, even as his heart thudded in his chest. Nikolai was tall, and gorgeous, and Duo didn’t know why he was hitting on him, but this wasn’t. It wasn’t going to happen.

“So. You have a proposition?” Duo cut straight to the point, wanting to be away from Nikolai, from the heat that spread over his cheeks every time the other man looked him over. Nikolai’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“Yes. But you should hear it over vodka,” he gestured to the bartender.

“I don’t drink vodka.”

“I insist,” Nikolai took the glass of bourbon out of Duo’s hands, replacing it with vodka. He leaned in, lips brushing over Duo’s ear. “You really must try it. It’s the finest vodka in the country, perfectly chilled. Please?” Duo’s head had turned at the lips on his ear, and he was close enough to see the light dancing in Nikolai’s eyes at the “please,” close enough to smell the rich sent of his cologne. Duo swallowed and nodded, accepting the glass. Nikolai’s eyes were deep and dark, half-lidded as he clinked their glasses together.

The vodka burned, but it was delicious. Duo licked his lips, conscious of Nikolai’s gaze, flush high on his cheeks. Nikolai rested one arm on the bar, fully in Duo’s space, head tipping back a little as he took his own drink. He gave an appreciative hum, then set his glass down, reaching to turn Duo’s stool so they faced each other.

“My proposition is this,” Nikolai leaned in, husky voice swimming through Duo’s ears. “I want you to join me.”

“You--what?”

“I want you to join me,” Nikolai ran the tips of his fingers over Duo’s cheek. Their chests were touching, Duo’s breath hitching a little. Nikolai laughed softly. “How long has it been since your lover romanced you?”

Duo couldn’t answer. Trowa didn’t romance him. Not like this. Subtle flirting and compliments, drinks and nice suits. Their relationship was intense, passionate, but any romance had always been initiated by Duo. He swallowed, looking away. Nikolai gripped his chin, turning Duo’s head back, forcing him to meet his eyes. Soft, cool fingers stroked over Duo’s cheek, and he let out a shaky breath.

“You deserve romance, Shinigami. You deserve more than he can give you.”

“He’d kill you for touching me,” Duo breathed, helplessly watching Nikolai draw closer, eyes dropping to gaze at his mouth.

“He’s not here,” it was so soft. Achingly soft, Nikolai’s lips almost on his. Duo made a soft sound in the back of his throat, eyes fluttering shut unconsciously. And then he was gone, yanked away. There was a familiar growl, and Duo’s eyes snapped open to see Trowa shoving Nikolai against the bar, hands fisting the front of his suit tightly. Nikolai smirked back at him, eyes narrowed and cold, gripping Trowa’s wrist. Duo swallowed hard, aware of the trembling in Trowa’s shoulders.

* * *

The call came almost as soon as the plane touched down, a silky-wrapped voice telling him that Duo was safe, that he would be staying with Nikolai for a few days in a house outside the city. They had business to discuss, and Trowa was invited to join them as soon as possible. It was irritatingly polite, and Trowa was gritting his teeth when he hung up. All the paperwork was in order--he signed and left, keeping the folder centered on the desk. Trowa was prepared to do anything to keep Duo safe--just like he’d always been. He sped through evening lit streets with his heart in his throat, desperate to see Duo safe, distrusting of the spider at the center of their web.

Trowa’d been let in as soon as he’d arrived. They’d been expecting him, hiding smiles behind their hands as they pointed Trowa to the bedroom Duo was being held in.  The room was empty, Duo’s clothing strewn around the bathroom, and Trowa’s stomach dropped. He searched the room, read the note, and made his way in to the salon just in time to see Nikolai back Duo up against the bar. His chest tightened, breath forced out of his lungs as he watched Duo flush and look down. Heard enough of what Nikolai was saying to know it was true: he didn’t romance his partner. He didn’t think he had to, but--how long had it been since he’d made Duo blush like that? Trowa bit his lip. Maybe Duo had a reason to be insecure.

Watching Nikolai bend to kiss his lover was too much. Trowa was across the room in an instant, pulling him away and shoving him against the bar with fury in his eyes and fear in his stomach. He didn’t bother to say anything, letting his growl speak for itself. Taking Duo’s arm, he turned away from Nikolai, leading Duo towards the hallway, out of the salon, out of the house. They needed to get away. Trowa needed to get Duo away, before he was gone, slipping through Trowa’s fingers like ash. Again. They froze together at the sound of a gun cocking behind them.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Nikolai purred, nonchalantly sipping his vodka. Trowa stiffened, then turned, face expressionless, a void.

“My lover and I are merely retiring to discuss our position,” Trowa ground out. It was stiff, too formal, and he could feel Duo draw away a little as he spoke. Nikolai laughed, lips curved in a cruel smile, and gestured with the gun.

“Be my guest. But, please remember. Shinigami and I have unfinished business,” Nikolai turned away from them, resting his gun on the bar. Trowa glared at his back, unable to do anything more. He kept his hand on Duo’s arm as they walked from the room. The door to the bedroom shut with a snap, and Duo pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest and shooting a look at Trowa.

“I wasn’t going to kiss him,” he started, defensive, shoulders hunched against the weight of an unvoiced accusation. Trowa blinked, then smiled a little. He reached out, running a hand along the length of Duo’s braid.

“He’s right,” he murmured.

“I mean, he just--what?” Duo’s mouth hung open a little, brow furrowing as he gazed at Trowa. Trowa, who was not yelling, or possessively backing Duo agaisnt the wall. He swallowed, watching as Trowa raised the end of his braid, green eyes shutting as he ran the unbound end over his cheek.

“He’s right,” Trowa repeated, opening his eyes to gaze in to Duo’s. “I don’t romance you enough. And you deserve that.”

“Tro--” Duo swallowed it, watching as Trowa released his braid. There was a strong arm wrapping around his waist, Trowa’s fingers brushing over his lips. Trowa leaned in, resting their foreheads together, holding him tightly against his chest.

“I’m sorry, lyubov,” Trowa breathed, running the back of his fingers over Duo’s cheek. Duo marveled at it, the way Trowa’s touch lit him up, sent fire racing through his veins. His breath caught. Nikolai touching him had been nice. But Trowa touching him was electric, and Duo pressed in to it, breath stuttering as he turned in to Trowa’s hand.

“It’s okay,” he pressed his lips to the smooth skin of Trowa’s palm. Trowa laughed, soft and mocking.

“It’s not. I--I neglect you,” Trowa sighed, cradling the back of Duo’s head with his hand. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I get too focused on work, and I forget how important you are.” Duo bit his lip, looking at Trowa with wide eyes. He swallowed hard, then shook his head, voice caught in his throat. There were soft lips pressing against his forehead, over his eyelids. To the curve of his cheek. Trowa pulled back, leaving Duo cold, and he whined a little.

“Shh, Duo. I’m not going anywhere,” Trowa smiled. It was wavery, his fingers stroking through the base of Duo’s braid. It shouldn't have have taken this much. Shouldn’t have taken Duo getting shot, Nikolai’s interest, for Trowa to show him this. The soft, needy side of his passion. Trowa gazed at Duo with steady eyes, resolve steeling inside of him. He took a breath.

“I want to give Nikolai the business.”

“You--what?” Duo took a step back. “But--But the business is all you have…”

“Not anymore,” Trowa took a step forward, capturing one of Duo’s hands and pressing a kiss to the palm. “And I need to remember that without you being shot. Or kidnapped.” There. There was a flush on Duo’s cheek, soft and pink. Trowa remembered Duo blushing like a dream, the soft sound of his voice the first time they’d fucked, frenzied and guilty behind Quatre’s back. Their whole relationship had been fucked up, built on lies and miscommunication. It was time to move past that. To move on.

“Let’s start over. Let’s--give Nikolai the business. We still have our Oz money. We can buy a house in Hawaii. An apartment in New York. Anywhere you want, lyubov,” Trowa watched the flush spread over Duo’s cheeks in wonder. They’d worked hard for a year, for over a year. And Duo had done it without complaint. Trowa’d never suspected he wanted more, not until he’d mentioned a vacation. Until he’d seen how pliant he’d been against Nikolai’s chest. Duo nodded, licking his lips.

“Hawaii sounds--warm,” he wanted to be warm. Trowa laughed softly, the clear green of his eyes unguarded and open. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hawaii, then. You and me, and our life. Just ours,” Trowa breathed, inhaling deeply. They’d have their life, and Trowa would make a point of romancing Duo whenever he could. They could--they could do so many things. Things they’d never be able to do if they kept this up, stayed in the mercenary business. Trowa rubbed his cheek against the top of Duo’s head, then pulled away.

“The paperwork is already on Vlad’s desk,” he shifted nervously, not sure how Duo would take that.

“Already...you planned this,” there was no accusation in Duo’s voice. Trowa nodded.

“They won’t stop targeting you. Not now that I’ve shown you can be used against me,” Trowa looked away from a moment, throat tight. He swallowed, then met Duo’s eyes. “And you...deserve better. I want you safe, Duo. I want you safe and happy. And you can’t be that here.”

“Trowa--”

“You want this, Duo. I want this. I want us, and I want us without everything else hanging over us. We--We started off rough. Everything about us has been rough,” it was still hard to talk. But Trowa’d known this was coming. He’d had over six hours to think about it. To plan. “I don’t want to spend the rest of our lives together worrying you’re going to die. Or that you’re going to leave. I just want us, and our house.”

Duo looked up at him, cheeks bright. With a soft sigh, Duo leaned up, kissing the top of Trowa’s chin. And then he nodded, and Trowa laughed. Caught his lover up in his arms and spun him, before crushing him tightly to his chest, kissing him with a fever he used to reserve for battle. Duo’s hands were in his hair, his tongue rasping in to his mouth, and Trowa moaned softly, wanting to give in to the need to feel Duo around him, feel him in him. But they needed to finish this, first. He pulled back slowly, kissing the soft pads of Duo’s fingers.

“Let’s tell him. Let’s tell him and leave.”

“Do you think he’ll let us go?”

“I think he was counting on this,” Trowa took Duo’s hand, leading him to the salon. He had his own suspicions, confirmed by the smug look on Nikolai’s face. The terms were simple: Nikolai could have everything, all of Trowa’s contacts, the trade agreements, even the most recent profits. All he had to do was let them go. Let them go and agree to never contact them again. Nikolai agreed easily, raising his glass and toasting Trowa with the vodka left in it. He nodded to Duo as he left to change, then turned grey eyes on Trowa, sipping from his glass.

“It is good to win,” he said, softly, voice tinged with pride and arrogance. Trowa watched Duo leave with a smile on his face.

“You didn’t.”


End file.
